Wiki Rules and Expectations
This wiki is for all users who are familiar with and/or associate with the YouTube Channel EpicPonyDrawings, as well as artists who also create drawing videos or create pony fan characters. Like always, there are rules to be followed here, and following them will be strongely appreciated. User Rules & Expectations #Please be kind and considerate to the subscribers/users here at the wiki. #Any troll or spam located on this wiki will be blocked, so please try to keep peace with us. #Please give this wikia content that is related to the channel EpicPonyDrawings, such as requests, chats with the other subscribers, and your pony fan character that you would want to post. #This wikia is for the enjoyment of the EpicPonyDrawings Subscribers, Also known as the EpicPonyArtists. It is most recommended that you have subscribed to the channel already on YouTube to understand this wiki. #Any kind of content that is published here that is innapropriate or out of the character will be blocked. Please be as kind as you can to us if you do not approave of this wiki. Thank you. #If you have any more questions, please contact one of the admins. #If you feel you are having an issue with a user here, contact one of the admins to report it. We will take care of the issue as soon as possible. #If you create an issue, there may be a penalty. Please maturely accept this until your penalty is over. You will not get a penalty if the Admins believe what you did was not on purpose completely or what a mistake. #Do not create negative/hostile threads on other user's message walls. You may send them a thread to discuss a dissagreement you have with them, but if it seems like the issue could cause a big issue, the thread will be deleted by an admin. List of Admins Here *AngelinBlack424 (Founder) *Agent Nikolai (acting Chief Administrator) *Nic11rocker (Admin) *Mr.Sundowner (Admin/"Enforcer") Admin Rules and Responsabilities Admins have to follow rules to this wiki as well. If someone wants to become a wiki Admin, they must agree to these rules. Rules here include... Do's... #Treate most of the users here with complete respect, unless you feel a user is doing something harmful to a user or the wiki. #Help all wiki users that are having trouble or are having an issue here. #If you can, welcome the new users here whenever there are any newcomers. #Block the edit ability of any articles that you see are being vandalized. #Report the issue to me, the founder, if you cannot solve the issue yourself. Don't's.... #Do not ban or exclude admin rights from someone here out of anger or dislike. This is something that I strongely want to avoid. #Do not overpower yourself with admin rights. Do not playfully use the ability to block or exclude someone from admin rights just to be kidding. #Do not edit the wiki Main Page without notifying Me. #Do not 'Block' all of your pages just because you are an admin who does not want to have issues with vandalism. Please keep them unblocked unless there has been a time where it was vandalized. It can than be blocked from being edited by other people. Live Chat Rules & Expectations Yes, we do use the Live Chat here at the wiki a lot, mostly the admins here. And most of our socailization there is through roleplay. There are a few rules that we should follow there as well to keep the live chat from being a hostile source of socalization. #Please be kind to the people you are talking to. Most of the users there having discussions are usually the admins, so it would be best to be nice to them. #If you see users doing a roleplay in Live Chat, please do not jump into the roleplay to interrupt the main scene. What I mean is, do not jump into the roleplay and create a big halt with the characters. Most of the Roleplays that happen there are already planned and have a planned ending to it. It would be appreciated if you just jumped in as one of the background or helping characters. (In other words, do not randomly blow up the Earth while a scene is happening). #If you feel like you do not want to be part of the main roleplay, just Private Message one of the users who are there and socalize with them that way. #If you are becoming bothered by the roleplay or feel unconfortable, tell the roleplaying users to enter a private message so that it will no longer happen in main chat. #If you are a user who is having an issue on the wiki and needs help right away, Live Chat would be a perfect place to report the problem. Admins are there most of the time and reporting the problem there would just give the person the answer to the problem A.S.A.P. Category:Information Category:Browse